Love and Poison
by romanceatlast
Summary: I found it in the courtyard laying on the ground, It was quite the perculiar little book, small and thick with pages hanging out every wich way.When I opened it I suppose you could say I was stunned, but more than that I was annoyed


Love and Poison

I found it in the courtyard laying on the ground, It was quite the perculiar little book, small and thick with pages hanging out every wich way.When I opened it I suppose you could say I was stunned, but more than that I was annoyed, seeing the words in printing so familiar:

May, 13th. 1916

I don't know when, or why, or how it started, but I always fiud myself watching him from afae. Hoping that one day I will see him steal a glance in my direction. Though I can never tell him how I feel, it's what I want more than anything. I just want him to accept and love me the way I love him. Everytime I see him passion rises in my viens, and I just want to scream from the rooftops. I LOVE YOU RIFF!

I was irritated but intruiged by the things I read, I couldn't help myself but to read further until one particular entry caught my attention:

December, 1st. 1918

I'm completely absorbed in watching his every movement, he's so graceful and sophisocated I just can't help but to be in love with him. I know he has no idea, and I could never way it, but the way he makes me feel is different from any love i have ever known.

I'm deeply in love with Cain Hargreaves.

How could I have been so short-sighted? Of course, it all made sence now, how he watched me, how he spoke around me, and his strange demenor in the presence Riff. Yes, Riff, how could he speak about him that way? I didn't like it one bit, and for that matter how could be babble on about me in such a mannor, that fool. Well, I could certainly use this to my advantage. I could make him pay for the things he said. And he would be none the wiser about it until the end. Indeed, sweet satisfaction.

I entered the study only to see him standing near the fireplace with a distant look on his face. "Oh, um, always a delight to see you." I said slightly taken aback at seeing him so soon. He whipped around at the sound of my voice as it shook him out of his dreamland. "Ah, Cain," he said, flustered and slightly stiff, "I was just in the neighbourhood, and thought I would drop in too see my dear Maryweather." I traipsed towards him and sat down in the nearest chair, "Tea?" I offered, gestureing to the seat next to mine. He sat down, and at that moment Riff entered with my after dinner tea. As Riff handed him his tea, I noticed there was a tensing in his shoulders, as he looked away avoiding eyecontact. When Riff had taken his leave, I softley placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to whisper seductively, "What's the matter? You seem so tense" And I gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He seemed bewildered by my advances. "N-n-no, n-n-n-not at all." He stuttered, as his face flushed a light crimson. "You're sure then?" I asked, as I leaned in ever closer. At that he bolted upright, "Oh, look at the time," he said anxiously, as he made his way towards the door, "I really...must go!" And with that he fled. As I heard his footsteps quicken down the hall, a smile spread across my face. '_Yes, my revenge grows ever sweeter.'_

That night Riff and I sat in my private chambers discussing the night's events. "And I found this outside." I said, as I showed Riff the journal. "What a complete and utter half-wit." Riff uttered, as he flipped through the pages, trying to contain his laughter. As he continued skimming our friend's shameless love-letters, I became displeased with how his attention seemed to be focused intently on the words and not me. At that I tore the book from his hands and flung it across the room. He then looked up at me slightly puzzled as I slithered into his lap and touched my hands to his chest. Then began to whisper my plan into his neck in my best come-hither tone, as my lips ghosted against his skin. I began to unbutton his shirt and I forced him onto his back. '_Riff's face mixed with thoughts of revenge makes him even more desirable to me.'_

I stood out on the veranda with my afternoon tea and waited for him to arrive as I knew he would. I spotted him walking up the walkway and I dashed too the front doors so I could be the first to open it. I slowly opened the door to reveal him standing there looking quite distracted.

"Ah, how enchanting to see you again." I said as I gestured for him to proceed. "Yes...quite." He said, tacken aback at my words. "Here to see Marywheather are you?" I said as I smoothed the shoulders of his jacket and slid my hand down his arm ligering just long enough to slip a note into his quivering hand:

My dear friend,

Meet me in the foyer tongiht at 6:00pm

P.S

I'll be waiting (Come alone)

Cain

"She's in the dinning room, you can find your way there." I said as I swept down the hall.

Moments later I could hear hurried footsteps behind me, and at once I found my back flush against the wall. "What's the meaning of this" he said, waving the note in my face. I slipped my hand to the smallof his back and pulled him closer. "Why it's a note of course," I said with an enticeing half-smile. "Well can't you just talk to me now?" he asked desperately. I trailed my hand from his back up too his chest and pushed him away, "No," I said, "Not here." and I continued on down the hall and vanished into the darkness.

That evening I watched from behind the painting of my late mother as he entered the room and wandered over to the piano. I had left another note there with a rose draped gracefully across it:

My love,

My deepest apologies at not being able to make it too our meeting.

There was important buisness I simply could not avoid.

It pains me to do this but we simply must meet.

Come to the garden tongiht at midnight, this time

you shall not be dissapointed.

P.S

Look for me by moonlight,

All my Love,

Cain

He tucked the rose into his lapel and swept from the room. I remained a few moments more to be asured he was gone. As I stood there I laughed to myself and thought, _'This ends here'_

Riff and I stood under the white rose ach-way awaiting his arrival. As the clock struck twelve I could see his silouhette emerging from the shadows. He drew nearer I rapped my arms around Riff's neck and kissed him passionately, as the kiss ended I turned to the direction the silouhette had come from and smiled with a devious glint in my eye. Shock spread across his face and he dashed towards us. He stopped suddenly and drew his hand back ready to land a hard blow to my face. As his hand drew nearer I grasped his wrist and gave him a cold slap across his cheek.

"Did you honestly belive I was in love with you?" I scoffed with distain. I withdrew the journal from my pocket and tossed it at his feet. "You should really be more careful where you leave this." I said as Riff and I turned hand in hand and walked towards the manor. "Oh and Oscar," I called over my shoulder, "I could never be in love with somone like you." As we continued walking I could hear him drop to his knees, and begin to break into tears. I didn't look back, for I knew if I did I would not be able to contain the laughter bubbleing up in my throat. _'He got what he deserved and it was sweeter than I could have ever imagioned'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dual Made By: Romanceatlast & Poisoned Candy


End file.
